Working
by Rickashay
Summary: Rin wakes in her bed alone, and Sesshomaru is off working. What will she do. One-shot rated T for a few mentions of "certain" things. I might add on but I doubt it.


A/N always use your imagination

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter's name: Waking Up Alone

Words, 1012

Written 12/14/09

Sesshomaru/Rin

Rating T

Summary: She woke up to an empty bed, he wanted to work.

A/N Hopefully you like it, I honestly hate, HATE writing long chapters. Coffee helps though! :D

The light source flickered, ready to be extinguished as Rin slipped out of her futon. Reaching out, she carefully gripped the candle in her shaking hands. The cool breeze throughout the room mixed with the blanket of snow lying outside was enough to cause her to shiver. It was a cold night and even colder without her dog next to her.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered in a small voice, trying to be as quiet as possible without waking the other demons nearby. She scurried in the hallway, careful not to make too much noise as she did so. A door opened to the side.

"Lady Rin, may I help you." her lady in waiting stood in a doorway, twisting her hand nervously. The servant's hair was mussed and her lips were swollen, the deep snore from behind her had both blushing to the roots of their hair.

"Maybe you should go back. I don't need anything." Rin responded quickly. Gathering the folds of her kimono as best as she could without tipping the candle over, she changed direction from the main hall to a lesser important hallway. Knowing that if Sesshomaru was up late, it usually meant he had some unsolved problem in his study room.

Hurrying as quietly as she could, Rin moved to the eastern region of the divided castle. Sesshomaru had obviously enjoyed his privacy and alone time by escaping in his study. With his new wife and the upcoming arrival of his half brother's family, stress had taken its toll on him. It was an ideal place for him to be resting with a list of complaints from humans and demons alike resigning in his vast territory.

Standing outside the screen door, Rin slid it open. As suspected, Sesshomaru sat among the various scrolls. He looked up, his eyebrow raised at her frowning face.

"Rin, go back to sleep." his voice was deep and not unwelcoming. Warmth settled around her despite the cool weather. She hurried next to him, placing herself on his knee while his arm snuck around her.

"I'm not sleeping until you are." She murmured, resting her head on his broad chest.

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

_Thump…_

His steady heartbeat faintly pounded in Rin's ears. She focused on the soothing lullaby as his impossibly warm body engulfed her with his arms.

Rin reached out to put the candle beside his, already melted part way.

"Hmm, I missed you in the futon." Rin nuzzled his chest, after twisting in his arms and breathing deeply.

_He smells good…_

"You were out cold when I left, these troubling humans keep breaking our agreement and I need to attend to the angry demons that have recently been driven away. The humans are settling closer and closer to the demon territory. They think that I do not have the ability to run the western territory when my father is no longer in control. They think they have the right to own the land they walk on; they forget my ancestors claimed this land for their own, along with three other territorial demons." his obvious anger at the lack of respect he was acquiring from the humans had brought a moment of heavy silence.

"Are you going to drive out the humans?" the hesitant question caused him to briefly kiss her forehead. However his irritation still was evident by his narrowed eyes.

"You know I would not do that, but they need to learn their fate. There are already reports of bloodshed; I have gotten a complaint from a demon couple about a human snatching their child in the night and beating him afterwards. I am going tomorrow to divide the land among them, and if they don't agree…" he paused, "I would have to deal with them in the only way I can."

"What would that be?" she asked curiously.

"I would tell them that there is new land in the eastern region, where the dragon demons dwell and would not mind a bit of company." he looked down at his young wife, his lips quirking upwards at the thought.

"Sesshomaru, I fear that would only lead to more bloodshed." despite what Rin said, her amusement was clear in her voice.

"It would be their problem instead of mine; you know that the dragon demons have never been gracious to any dog demons. The cause of my father's death was the need to have more troops and sought out the demons that would have been able to aid him in victory. I fear instead of gaining an ally, he gained an enemy." he paused to look down at her, noticing the understanding in her eyes. "My father was wise and powerful, unfortunately he had a terrible sense of direction. Instead of going north as he wanted, he came upon Ryukotsusei."

"And so on…" she finished, having heard the story from Myoga on the circumstances of the death of his father. Sesshomaru reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"What would you have me do?" he asked suddenly.

Her reaction was surprise.

"I would mercilessly slaughter them with my whip." her bold statement brought out a blush, but he gave a rumble of agreement. "I would divide the lands; maybe drive the humans back a little in order for the uneasiness of the demons to subside."

"Hn, it would be the logical solution." his voice was eerily calm. His hand massaged her back, her sides, and finally reached upwards to her neck. Rin moaned quietly, enjoying the attention and distraction. His fingers moved toward the hidden vein inside her neck, it pulsed against the pressure he applied.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you wanted to get some work done." he kissed her neck in response.

"This Sesshomaru is working, am I not suppose to secure an heir?" Rin rolled her eyes and pulled away.

"Grrr, you big dog." she slapped his hand, ignoring a small controlled growl. Rin moved forward and blew out the candle. A futon in the corner looked welcoming, the darkness of the room and the privacy of being separated from the servant's quarters assured them both of a peaceful night, alone. Apparently they truly were trying to get that heir he wanted so badly.

A/N hmm just a random thought.


End file.
